This disclosure relates to an electronic device and an image forming apparatus, and more specifically to communication between a device body and a recording medium on a side of an attachable and detachable component attachable and detachable to and from the device body.
Replaceable components such as a toner container, various process units, a board, etc. are loaded in an image forming apparatus. Further, some image forming apparatuses are equipped with a recording medium for storing destination information and user information (for example, a number of prints). For such a recording medium, a radio frequency (RF) ID tag for contactless communication is typically adopted, so that information exchange with a reader and writer provided on an apparatus body side is performed.